


Late Night Visits

by Lackyducks



Series: magic misfits au [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, But Not Enough Of Em, Caring, Dialogue Heavy, Ex Drags Him To Scar To Help, Ex Is A Good Brother, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Light-Hearted, Magic Misfits AU, Mentioned panic attack, Shapeshifter!Ex, Shapeshifter!Xisuma, Xisuma Gets Stuck In a Form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackyducks/pseuds/Lackyducks
Summary: Scar is woken in the middle of the night by Ex. It's more surprising that Xisuma's the one who needs help.Set in theMagic Misfits AU.
Series: magic misfits au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956595
Comments: 21
Kudos: 97





	Late Night Visits

**Author's Note:**

> we were discussing the brothers' shapeshifting powers and the limitations of them & i was inspired to write this. hope you enjoy!

Scar is woken up by banging on his door. He yawns and rubs his eyes in an attempt to adjust to the darkness. More bangs echo through the house. He sits up, squinting into the darkness.

"Scar!" Ah. It's never a good thing when he hears that voice. He shrugs on the robe he'd thrown across his bedside table and gets his feet on solid ground just as the door is slammed open. He runs his hands down his face.

"I'm coming!" He calls in the hopes of preventing further damage to his house. He doesn't want to spend whatever's left of tonight fixing furniture. He quite enjoys his beauty sleep, thank you.

He finds Ex in the doorway, moonlight reflecting silver streaks across the wooden furniture and highlighting his armour. That wasn't a surprise. Xisuma held in place behind Ex with Ex's fingers dug into his wrist, is. Xisuma's shoulders are drawn so close that his shoulder plates scrape his chest. He's focused on the ground, not looking up as Scar enters. Ex nods to Scar, dragging Xisuma forward. Xisuma makes a soft noise in protest.

"You need to help Xisuma," Ex states without preamble. Xisuma pulls his free arm around his chest.

"Ex, I'm _fine_ ," he protests. He's still not looking at either of them, as rigid as a board. Scar likes to think he knows his friends, and he doesn't think a 'fine' Xisuma looks like this.

"Okay then." Ex releases him, stepping back and holding his hand out. "Change back." 

" _Ex-_ " Xisuma's other arm completes the tight wrap around his chest.

"You can't, can you? Because you're an _idiot_."

"Ex, I'm fine, you don't need to bother Scar-"

"He's already bothered." Ex shrugs. He takes hold of Xisuma's shoulders, trying to push the admin forward. "Xisuma's been stupid, and he's stuck in this form."

"It's not a big deal-!" 

"Then tell me why I found you having a panic attack, Xisuma?" Xisuma falls silent, his eyes downcast. Scar, finally sensing a break in their squabbling, decides to cut in.

"Okay, right." He holds his hands up and gestures for Ex to bring Xisuma inside. "So Xisuma, you can't change back?" Xisuma sighs. Scar leads them to his kitchen. He begins making tea and ignores Xisuma's grunt when Ex hits his shoulder.

"It's really not a problem- _Ow_ , Ex, for goodness-"

"Talk to him, Xisuma." Xisuma huffs. Scar turns to look at them whilst the water boils. Xisuma's bunched together in his seat, looking far smaller than he actually is. His gloved fingers follow the grains of wood. Ex pushes onto a counter as he shakes out his fist. Scar is way too tired to argue about it. He cares more about Xisuma's problems than Ex sitting on his counters.

"This just happens sometimes," Xisuma murmurs as he sinks onto the table. "If we stay in one form for too long it just- sticks." 

"It does not 'just happen'," Ex points out, throwing his hand up. His legs are kicking impatiently. "You pushed yourself too far and you know it."

"I'll be able to change back eventually. I- I should be able to." He buries further into his hands. "I've never been stuck like this before." Scar listens to the fear creeping into Xisuma's voice. It's not often X comes to him. The admin manages well enough on his own. Though, it's nice to share a drink and chat once in a while. Sometimes he helps Xisuma with an issue, or Xisuma recommends an area of magic to research. Not that X is free of problems, but at least it's not every week.

"You use magic to change back, don't you?" Scar checks. The kettle boils. He hums, digging out the tea he knows Xisuma likes.

"That's right." He sees a tiny smile when he glances at Xisuma. Scar passes a mug to Ex, who blinks at him in surprise. Then he slides one to Xisuma. "It doesn't usually take a lot, but." He shrugs, picking up the mug to breathe in the scent. 

"I can sort out some of my energising crystals," Scar decides, "And you can stay here for the night. I'll make sure none of the hermits bother you." 

"You don't need to do that-" Scar holds his hand up.

"Xisuma, it would be my pleasure to host you." He reaches for Xisuma's hand once he puts the mug down, giving it a firm squeeze. "Will you be okay for a moment whilst I get the crystals? No arguments about staying." Xisuma laughs, squeezing Scar's hand in return.

"I'll be okay. Thank you, Scar." Scar smiles, sliding out of the room. He trusts Ex and Xisuma to behave. 

It doesn't take long for him to dig out the crystals anyway. He's started organising them in neat labelled shelves and boxes since the entire server decided he's responsible. He's not sure it's their smartest move, but he likes to help his friends. Whether it was their ordinary problems before, or the more magical ones now. He picks out a few for energy, one for health and one for luck. Even if it doesn't directly help, Scar thinks a good night sleep will do him good. 

On his way back, he pauses at hushed voices.

"You know, it might help if you _talked_ to them." Scar doesn't think he's heard Ex speak so quietly before. Despite the harshness of his tone, there's an underlying gentleness. A caring voice underneath.

"It's not their problem," Xisuma replies. "I need to figure this out myself."

"It won't kill you to like- ask for things, idiot. This can't happen again. I don't want to see you like that again."

"You won't," Xisuma replies, firm. "I won't let it go that far again." 

"This is affecting you, X. It's not going to change unless you tell them that-" Scar walks in with footsteps as loud as he can manage. If Xisuma isn't ready to talk, he doesn't want to eavesdrop on his friend's problems. He wants to hope Xisuma will open up to him on his own, eventually. He wants Xisuma to trust them.

"I got them!" Scar announces. The pair look at him as he enters the kitchen. Xisuma can't hide his jump, but Scar isn't going to comment on it. "The guest room should be set up for you."

"Thank you, Scar." Xisuma bows his head. "This means a lot." Scar rubs his helmet, knocking Xisuma's head down.

"Anything for you." He turns to Ex. "Are you planning to stay? You're welcome too." Ex straightens, glancing between Xisuma and Scar quickly. 

"Uh- no. I got… Evil schemes to do. Places to be." Scar rolls his eyes.

"Come and stay the night. My treat. I'm sure you can work on your evil schemes here." 

"Um." Ex scrapes his fingers around his mug. "If you insist, I guess I have no choice."

"Won't kill you to ask for things," Xisuma whispers with a smirk, echoing Ex's words back at him. Ex glares over his mug.

"I'm stealing your bed."

"Wow, wait- hold on-" Xisuma stutters. Ex downs the rest of the tea, slamming the mug onto the counter.

"See you in the morning!" He leaps off the counter. Xisuma stands, nearly falling over the chair to chase after him. He scoops up the crystals.

"Ex! I'm so sorry Scar- Don't you dare!" The shapeshifter vanishes with another bright glint of armour. Scar pinches his nose, sighing. Yeah, it's way too late for this.

* * *

When he pokes his head in later, he finds them both curled together in the same bed. He smiles, and closes the door as quietly as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! feel free to kudos or comment if you enjoyed. my [tumblr](https://justletmeplayminecraft.tumblr.com/) is here! I'm always open to requests and such.


End file.
